Feudal Adventures
by RainLily13
Summary: SesshxKag:The final battle is approaching & Kagome realizes that even though the Inu-tachi is powerful, its not enough to take on Naraku, so before its 2 late she takes it upon herself 2 find allies 2 make them stronger & maybe even find love on the way?
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

_Well hey everyone!! This is my first Inuyasha story and its a SesshxKag one of course, so I really hope you guys like it. This is something I thought of at 1.30ish in the morning and so i went along with. and truthfully, I'm proud of myself cause this is longest chapter i have ever written, near 3,000 words!!, and it only took like 2 and a half hrs, but let me tell you though, I DID try to make it longer but hey, it IS 3.27 in the MORNING and I'm tired like any other person would be so trust me when i say i tried my best haha. i really wanted to type this down before i went to bed because knowing me i would forget all my ideas when i woke this morning and I've been wanting to write a SesshxKag story for the longest time ever but i never really had a good idea till now... sooooo I'll stop talkin and let you read. Ssooo R&R and enjoy )_

_**5/2: Okay, after pretty much 8 months, I revised the first chapter. Took like… 11… months 'sweat drops'… but I'm finally doing it. Woo hoo!! **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha… Rumiko Takahashi did!**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Feudal Adventures--

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_#Sesshomaru's thoughts#_

_(Sesshomaru's beast's thoughts)_

_--Kagome's thoughts--_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--The Beginning--

The sky was dark. The air; mysterious. She could just tell something was going to happen. Something bad… evil… despicable even. And then all of a sudden it hit her.

The final battle.

After about three years of searching for jewel shards it was coming at a close. Within in the hour, the day, the week, or even the month, she didn't know… but it was going to be soon, and they weren't ready for it.

They were just a group of six: A hanyou, a Taijiya, a Houshi, a Miko, a Kitsune, and a Neko.

True, thanks to the help of Kikyo-whom she had been meeting without the group's knowledge-she had been secretly training her miko powers.

They finally came to terms and were now even sisterly towards each other… and it helped that they shared a soul.

She finally got tired of all of the mocking, the teasing, the pitying looks, and the yelling… she wanted to prove him _wrong_.

And that she did.

She trained her powers to the extent that they were even more powerful than Kikyo's. She could now do so many more things with her powers.

Oh, and she finally came to her senses and realized that; she didn't love Inuyasha as a lover but as a best friend. Then again, how could she love him when all he did was compare her with Kikyo and never saw her for who she truly is?

But even though their group is a powerful one, she knew that they alone wouldn't be enough to defeat the evil hanyou known as Naraku…

…Which leads us to this one faithful day…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"**SIT BOY!!"** Kagome yelled, looking as furious as hell. Her eyes blazing wildly as she glared at Inuyasha.

'**Thud**'

Inuyasha fell to the ground, making a nice, doggy hanyou shaped, crater. "What the fuck was that for, ya bitch?!" he shouted after crawling out of his hole.

Kagome's glare became more heated, her eyebrow twitching. "Ex_cuse_ me? Would you like to repeat that?" she said in an overly sugary sweet voice. _--__I swear to Kami if he doesn't stop himself soon, I'm gonna snap.--_

"What? Are ya deaf wench? I_ said_! **What**! The _fuck_! Was **that** for! **Ya **_**bitch**__!_" Inuyasha roared out, not noticing how deep a grave he's digging himself into.

_--He's done for--_

Kagome got red in the face, her eyes narrowing in fury . "**INUYASHA**! **SIT**! My _name _is KAGOME! Come on! Say it with me! **Ka**-_go_-**me**! **SIT**! You got it or not? It's _Kagome_, not bitch, wench, or anything else you so cleverly think of, do yah **understand**?! SIT!!"

Farther away from the yelling couple -_much __**much **_farther away- were Sango and Miroku, with Kirara on Sango's shoulder and Shippo on Miroku's. Earlier they were walking towards another lead they got less than a few days ago to where sacred shards were suspected when this happened. Three bear youkai were terrorizing a village, but even with the large amount of people fighting against the youkai, they still failed and the youkai were destroying the village bit by bit.

"Awhhh here we go _again_! Why does Inuyasha _always_ do this? He should know by now comparing Kagome to Kikyo is one of the **worst** things he **ever** could do." whined Shippo.

"Oh Shippo… that's just how Inuyasha is. Do you remember one of those sayings Kagome told us from her time?" Sango said.

Miroku butted in. "Oh, you mean the one "You can't teach an old dog new tricks?"

"Exactly!" Sango exclaimed, bring up a pointing finger in the air. "Inuyasha is just too incompetent to learn that he shouldn't say those things. Even with how many 'Sits' Kagome gives him, he still doesn't get it, that stupid, _stupid _little puppy." She explained, muttering the last part quietly.

That made Shippo crack up with laughter.

Inuyasha chose that time to whip towards him. "What the fuck are _you _laughin' at runt!?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha such a cold, angry glare that it would have made Naraku so scared, he would scream like a little girl and pissed his pants. _--Oh for the love of _Kami!!_ I'm getting sick of this!!--_

"In-_nu_-**yasha**!!" she grounded/screamed out.

Inuyasha snapped his head to her. "Y-y-yea Kagome?" he sputtered out fearfully, eyes wide.

"Sit, **Sit,** _SIT, __**SSSIIITTTTT**__!!" _Kagome screamed.

Unaware to the group, even Kagome, seeing as she too pissed of to notice, a pair of extremely amused golden eyes was watching the group from the cover of a tree closely behind Kagome.

As you can see, he was clearly enjoying watching the hanyou get reprimanded by the miko, a favorite pastime of his you could say.

The mysterious man to whom those golden eyes belong to chuckled silently in his head.

_#This Sesshomaru should watch this group more often, their ways are amusing.#_

"GOD _DAMMIT_ KAGOME! WOULDA _STOP_ WITH THE **FUCKIN'** SITS?!" Inuyasha snarled out.

"Well I _would_ but seeing as you're _too_ idiotic to _stop_ running your mouth without thinking, this is what I have to do to get you to you behave!" she explained.

"What!? I didn't do or say shit." Inuyasha countered.

"Ohhh for the love of…" she groaned out. "SIT!!"

"Damn does he have memory loss? Or is he just retarded?" Kagome mutters to herself quietly enough that only a certain demon lord can hear her. "Oh no…," she started to panic, "maybe I sat him too much. Too many hits to the ground CAN cause even a little brain damage to his already small brain..." she shrugs "Hmmmm oh well, what's done is done."

Now this got even the demon lord to chuckle out loud, though quietly.

_#This miko, Kagome, is certainly an interesting ningen. Never has even this Sesshomaru seen one such as her.#_

_(__Well of course you haven't, no other person except for the half-breed has ever stood up to you and lived.)_

_#That's true, and still he's only half human.# _

Kagome turned her head and looked around._--Hmm, I thought heard something.—_

Seeing this, Sesshomaru stiffened. _#Did she sense this Sesshomaru?#_

His beast blinked. _(She couldn't have… we're hiding both our aura and scent…it's impossible…)_

She kept on looking but didn't find anything, she shrugged._--Must have been my imagination.-_

Sesshomaru relaxed. _#It was just a false alarm_

She turned back to Inuyasha. _--Ok, what was I about to say? Oh yes.--_

"Oh yah? First you compared me to Kikyo, complaining that if she was here then we would have gotten further in our search for the Shikon. _Then_ you start calling me those names._** And **_on top of that you're cussing in front of children! Damn it Inuyasha, learn some respect why don'tchya?"

"Well it's the truth! If Kikyo was here we—" he didn't get to finish, for Kagome yelled out the three letter word we all know and love.

"SIT, INUYASHA!!"

And this is where the wonderfully handsome, hot, sexy, coughcough, Sesshomaru-sama elegantly makes his entrance.

"Well, it looks like the half-breed has learned his place, on the ground where he belongs." His cold voice ranged out mockingly.

Inuyasha jumped up, protesting. "Hey! Take that _back_!" he snarled.

"Hmm, why don't you come and make this Sesshomaru take it back." The icy demon lord retorted stoically.

Kagome just stood there looking at Sesshomaru, thinking. _--Where did he come from and why didn't I sense him? Hmm… I must have been too pissed at Inuyasha to notice.--_

She looked more closely at Sesshomaru.

_--I've got an idea, it might make Inuyasha even more furious but, oh well, we need all the help we can get to fight Naraku.--_

"Guys," she said softly, "no fighting please." For some reason she was suddenly tired, She looked over to the rest of the group, and saw that they look as fatigued as her. She then noticed how dark it became.

_--Wow, is it really night already?-- _She closed her eyes and felt around her, --_Oh, there's a stream nearby, a clearing too. We better set up camp.-- _

She opened her eyes to see the two silver haired youkai staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you two staring at?" she said hotly. They paused, not saying anything. "Never mind, Inuyasha?"

He looked at, head cocked and ears up and alert. "Yeah?" he said cautiously, still wary from earlier.

She rolled her eyes. "We need to set up camp, its getting late, and we need to cook dinner."

He looked at intently and turned his head and scoffed. "Keh, whatever. There's a clearing to the right of you, lets go."

She nodded and started heading over to the clearing before stopping. "Sesshomaru?" she inquired.

"That's Sesshomaru-_sama_ to you miko." He said void of any emotion.

"Whatever," she said while rolling her eyes.

She was about to speak again but found a sword, Tensaiga to be exact, at her neck. "You will respect this Sesshomaru, little miko."

Kagome only narrowed her eyes at the sword, and then locked eyes with Sesshomaru, noticing something different in the depths of his usually cold, uncaring eyes.

_--Is that…amusement in his eyes?...and affection?...Hmm no, I must be seeing things, haha yep, ol' Kagome is just so tired that she's staring to imagine things, that's all.--_ She then noticed something else. Taking a closer look at the sword her eyebrows shot up._ --He's using Tensaiga_?_ I would think he would use Tokijin_(sp?)_ instead. And what's with the 'little miko'?--_

As Sesshomaru looks on at Kagome he takes in all of the emotions showing in her big, beautiful, expressional, sapphire eyes-awe, denial, amusement, and confusion- but he noticed they held no fear and that Sesshomaru couldn't smell any either.

_#That's peculiar, even with a sword at her neck, which could easily slice and kill her, she still doesn't fear me.#_

_(Yes, peculiar indeed. She's either very brave, or very stupid.)___

_**#**__Hmmm…Indeed.#_

"I give respect only to those who have earned it. And you, Sesshomaru, have yet to earn my respect." She said in an even tone.

Sesshomaru only stared at her in indifference and nodded, accepting her reasoning, before sheathing Tensaiga. "What is it that you want, little miko?"

_--There he goes again with the 'little miko'. Whatever, better not make him mad or else he won't agree with what I want to ask him.--_

"Will you join us for dinner Sesshomaru?" she asks.

He raised a delicate eyebrow at her question. "Little miko th-" he was rudely interrupted by the brash hanyou.

"Oh hell no!! He ain't stayin'!! What the hell are ya doin', askin' him that Kagome?! There's no way I'm gonna eat near him and it'll be a cold day in hell before he touches any of MY ramen!" yells the hanyou.

Kagome rolls her eyes.

_--Oh for kami's sake, I invite Sesshomaru to dinner and all Inuyasha worries about is his __**precious**__ ramen… figures.--_

Sesshomaru started to growl and rushed up to the hanyou. Next thing Inuyasha knew a clawed, striped (and might I add sexy hehe P) hand was curled around his neck, depriving him of the oxygen he dearly needed. "You will do well to learn not to interrupt this Sesshomaru, half-breed," he states coolly. He then turns his head towards Kagome, not loosening his hand on Inuyasha's neck and continues on. "As this Sesshomaru was saying before being so rudely interrupted... little miko, this Sesshomaru cannot stay for he has to return to his ward and servant."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a moment, noticing that his face was turning a nice shade of purple before responding. "Umm, Sesshomaru, would you please let go of Inuyasha a little bit? He needs to breath to stay alive."

Sesshomaru cocked his head a little. "Maybe this Sesshomaru wants the half breed to die." He told but let his hand loosen enough to let the hanyou breath anyways.

Kagome nodded her thanks and continues speaking. "Well, you could gather Rin-chan, Jaken and Ah-Un and bring them here. I'm sure Rin-chan would appreciate some dinner and she could play with my son, Shippo, a little. I need to speak to you about something rather important as well."

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment, looking at Kagome as if he was trying to figure out what she wanted to speak to him about, before nodding his agreement. He released Inuyasha, letting him drop to the ground unceremoniously.

"This Sesshomaru will be back soon." And with that he walked away and out of their sight.

Inuyasha got up, rubbing his raw neck. "Why the hell did you do that for, huh?"

Kagome glared lightly at him before dropping it, thinking it wasn't worth the trouble, or the time at that. "Well, I said I wanted to speak to him about something, and so I invited him. I don't see anything wrong with that."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a little suspicious. "Feh, whatever, I don't care. Let's go and set up camp." He turned and headed to the clearing.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_AN:_

_well thats all for now guys, i really hoped you liked it... i don't really think im that good of a writer which is why i don't really write stories much. well i'll try to update as soon as possible BUT i have to have a good number of reviews before putting up the next chapter... sooo PLEASE tell me if you liked it or not... I totally accept flames cause that will just tell me I need to do better... soo if you liked it review and tell me so, if not... still review and tell me what you didn't like and what I did wrong and what I should change... also if you have ANY ideas or suggestions TELL ME PLEASE I am open for anything... so just go to the bottom left corner and click on submit review and press the wonderful little purple button PLEASE!! Thanks so much!! :D_


	2. Ch 2: So What Do Ya Say?

_Hiya!! After almost a year I'm finally updating!! Lol!! 'Sweatdrops' Sorry!!_

_Anywhoo, as some of you may or may not now, I actually went on sabbatical to stock up on chapters for my stories._

_I did, and I completed a chapter for each story I posted. And because I'm so impatient, I came back from my little sabbatical to post again because I came up with something brilliant. _

_You guys can vote on the order in which my fics are posted!! That way I can easily focus on one at a time and not everything is jumbled up!! Lol. Well more info at the end of the chappy!_

_Well, read, review, and ENJOY!_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha… Rumiko Takahashi did!**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Feudal Adventures--

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_#Sesshomaru's thoughts#_

_(Sesshomaru's beast's thoughts)_

_--Kagome's thoughts--_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--So What Do Ya Say…?--

_Last time-_

_Kagome glared lightly at him before dropping it, thinking it wasn't worth the trouble, or the time at that. "Well, I said I wanted to speak to him about something, and so I invited him. I don't see anything wrong with that."_

_Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a little suspicious. "Feh, whatever, I don't care. Let's go and set up camp." He turned and headed to the clearing._

This time-

After they arrived at the clearing they started to set up camp.

Inuyasha and Miroku went out searching for wood for a fire while Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara got everything prepared for dinner. Ten minutes passed and a fire had started as well as everything was set up; Inuyasha and Miroku sat near the fire while the girls went to fix their supper.

"Hey, you guys?" Kagome said.

Miroku turned while the only indication that show Inuyasha was listening was his ears turned towards her. "Yes, Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired politely.

"We're going to the stream to get some water, so we'll be back soon." She explained, and off they went with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's.

Miroku nodded to them. After they were out of the clearing he turned to Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha, what do think Kagome-sama wanted to speak to Sesshomaru about?" His tone was wry.

"Feh, how should I know? I don't know what goes around in the wench's head, but I'll tell yah one thing, I know I ain't gonna like it." He crossed his arms and glared at the bouncing flames before him.

Miroku started to chuckle, and he shook his head. He looked over at Inuyasha slyly. "What, are you…jealous, that Kagome wants to talk to your half-brother, and not _you_?"

That caused Inuyasha to whip his head towards Miroku, and if you look closely you could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "Keh! As if… I got nothing to be jealous of. Kagome would never like Sesshomaru, he's too emotionally stunted. He's a freaking icicle, no one would ever like him!" he ranted.

Miroku gave a mysterious smirk. "Ah, but I didn't say anything about Kagome-sama _liking_ your half-brother, only that you might be jealous that she wanted to talk to him and not you."

Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully though. "But, you do make a good point. Many women would find Sesshomaru extremely handsome, breath taking even. Maybe Kagome-sama wanted him to stay so she could have a chance to get to _**know**_ him better." He said, shrugging his eyebrows suggestively.

***BONK*** "Ughh you fuckin' LECHER!!" Inuyasha glowered down at the monk that was now on the floor.

All he got as a response was incoherent muttering as Miroku was sprawled to the ground, a bump on his head.

While the guys were talking, the girls were having a conversation of their own.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"So Kagome," Sango started out. "What is so important that you had to invite Sesshomaru to dinner?"

Kagome smiled. --_Hmm should I tell her?…Nahh_ -- She grinned mysteriously. "Oh, that's for me to know and for you and the rest of the gang to find out."

"Awww come on Kagome, you can tell me." She persisted, trying to make her cave.

"Well… I _could_…," she paused while Sango nodded her head eagerly and then chuckled. "but that doesn't mean I _will."_

"_Kagome!!"_

"Ohh alright, I wanted to-" she was interrupted by the faint sound of rustling bushes. "Wait, do you hear that?" she asked, alert.

Sango cocked her head and said, "Yeah, something's coming." She went into a fighting stance, along with Kagome. Kirara jumped down from Sango's shoulder and transformed, standing alert.

Shippo jumped down from Kagome's shoulder, and went in front of Kagome, paw extended, ready to use his "Fox Fire" if need be. "Don't worry momma, I'll use my fox fire and protect you." He stated, a mixture of bravery and a little bit of fear evident in his voice as he tried to act tough.

Kagome looked down at Shippo, and smiled fondly at him. She spoke in a loving, proud tone, "I know you will sweetie."

The bushes rustled louder and Kirara started growling. The bushes parted and out came… JAKEN!!

He tumbled out of the bushes and rolled over to the little group. They all relaxed, coming out of their stances, Kirara transforming back and resuming her original spot, and giving out a bored meow. Kagome asked the one question that was on everybody's mind.

"Jaken? What are you doing here?"

Jaken scrambled to get up and tried, unsuccessfully, to look presentable and honorable. "I don't have to answer to you, Inuyasha's wench" he said in an "I am better and higher than you, so bow down to me" kind of tone.

Kagome's eye started to twitch and Sango, Shippo and Kirara took that as a sign to step back a little.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Shippo commented to Sango and Kirara, who nodded their agreement.

"_Excuse me?! _I am _NOT _Inuyasha's _wench_,understood?" she grounded out.

Her tone made him falter a little but didn't back down. "Don't talk to me like that wench! I am the honorable retainer of Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands! You should respect me like the lowly ningen you are!" He glared at her heatedly.

She returned to him with a glare of her own that could almost match Sesshomaru's; Jaken shivered. "I don't care! I wouldn't give if you were the Lord himself! It _still_ wouldn't give you the right to call me by some degrading name!"

She marched up to him and kicked him with a miko powered foot, giving her the boost to kick him harder. He flew a good couple of yards right smack dab into a tree.

She was about to walk over there to chew him out some more but her name being called stopped her for the moment.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" a child's voice rang out.

Kagome turned around to see a 9-year-old girl run towards her.

She smiled brightly and called out. "Hey there Rin-chan!" She crouched down to pick the little girl up and swung her around. Rin let out a giggle. After a few spins she was set down gently. "How are you doing?" she asked, laughing lightly.

Rin grinned toothily up at her. "Rin is good, thank you for asking. Rin wants to know how Kagome-chan's been as well."

Kagome laughed softly. "I've been good too Rin-chan, thanks for asking. Where's Sesshomaru, Rin-chan? Did he let you go ahead of him?"

Rin nodded cutely. "Yes, Rin asked if Rin could go ahead to greet Kagome-chan and he agreed."

"Ok, well we were just about to get some water for dinner, want to come with us?"

"Rin would love to go with Kagome-chan!" Rin said in a cheery voice.

Kagome smiled at her and nodded. She turned over to Jaken. "Jaken, if you want you could join us, or you could go to camp, your choice." She didn't care… she even hoped he would go to camp so he wouldn't be near her anymore. He can seriously get on others nerves.

Jaken glared at her. "I prefer to go to the camp; I don't want to waste my time being in your ungrateful presence."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, like I care…. C'mon Rin-chan, follow us." With that they parted into separate directions.

--

As Kagome and Sango crouched by the stream, Rin and Shippo weren't too far away, chatting animatedly.

As Sango filled up some of the plastic bottles the brought with them, she turned over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome-chan? You still haven't told me why you invited Sesshomaru in the first place…'

Kagome blinked, and she glanced over at Sango. "Oh yea…" she mumbled, before nodding. "Well the reason I invited him was to talk about an alliance of sorts."

Sango choked. "Excuse me?! Gomen, but I think I misheard you say an alliance…" Her chocolate brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Kagome laughed nervously and turned back to filling up the bottle's with water. She fidgeted to get into a more comfortable position. "You didn't mishear me…" she muttered.

Sango gaped, and looked around suspiciously to make sure no one overheard. "What?! Why?! Are you insane?!? An alliance with Sesshomaru is like a deal with the devil himself!"

Kagome felt insulted. "Sesshomaru's not that bad you know! You're making him out like he's Naraku or something!"

Sango recoiled in shock. "Wha-! No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that!!" Sango assured.

Kagome relaxed, but studied Sango warily. "Then what did you mean…"

Sango sighed wearily and screwed back the cap on the bottle she was holding. And wiped off her hands. "I meant that, well… you _do _know that he's Inuyasha's half-brother, _right_?"

Kagome stared at her blankly. "How could I forget?" she said deadpanned. "Inuyasha never shuts up about it whenever they're near each other, even if it's only by scent."

Sango nodded and clapped her hands together. "Exactly! And what's going to happen when you join them together?

Kagome blinked and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I'll never get any sleep…"

Sango giggled.

Kagome shook her head though, resolve filling her. "No, it doesn't matter; Inuyasha would just have to live with it!"

Kagome looked at the other woman dead seriously. "You _know_ how strong Sesshomaru is! If he was on our team, it would be so much easier to take on Naraku… and we'd be that much closer to defeating him!"

Kagome sobered a bit at another thought, and she calmed. "Granted, he might not be enough by himself, but it would be a huge help… and we need all the help we can get if we ever want to take down that evil hanyou…" Kagome muttered lowly at the last part

Sango stared at Kagome in surprise, she didn't realize she thought this much on it. She lowered her eyes, her friend was right… they do need the help, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. But… she thought with a more brighter perspective, if it meant taking down Naraku, that _scumbag_, then she wouldn't be opposed to it.

Sango nodded confidently "I agree… don't worry Kagome-chan… I'll back you up on this." She wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders.

Kagome glanced at her in surprise, before smiling softly. "Thanks Sango-chan…"

Sango looked at her in thought. "Now, just how to break it to Sesshomaru…" she wondered, a tad bit of concern lining her tone.

Kagome shook her head slowly. "…It's not him I'm worried about…" she said hesitantly.

They shared a look. "…Inuyasha…" they mumbled in sync.

--

After they finished collecting the water they trudged back to the camp, all three of Shippo, Rin, and Kirara running around, circling the two older woman who looked on in content.

It was times like these that they thought nothing could go wrong…

…until they remembered their critical situation concerning Naraku.

And then that just screwed up their happy moods all together.

As they were nearing the camp, they tensed, a wave of tension overcoming as they came closer and closer.

The children and Kirara paused in their playing once they realized the two older woman stopped in their tracks and was staring in the direction of camp with worried looks.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Kagome-chan, you take the back, I'll lead the way."

Kagome nodded, and grabbed her bow from her back and an arrow just in case. She looked to the children and Kirara. "Guys? Get on Kirara's back. Kirara, stay between us no matter what, and if something attacks take the children somewhere safe and keep an eye out for them.:

Kirara mewed her agreement and transformed into her larger form, before she crouched to let Shippo and Rin jump on.

Tensed and ready to strike, they stalked through the dense forest silently as they made their way into the camp.

As they came within hearing distance, they were even more cautious; it was dead silent which was unusual. Usually Inuyasha would be yelling at Miroku or complaining and Miroku would be trying to calm the rash hanyou down.

But it didn't seem that way right now.

Signaling for Kirara to stay back, Sango motioned to Kagome to follow her and they crept to the trees and ducked behind them, both of them hiding their presence, and Kagome hiding her aura and scent as well.

Suddenly, right when the tension could make them snap, a familiar voice shouted out. "Sango? You out there?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and relaxed, and Sango motioned Kirara to follow them. "Yes Inuyasha! I'm right here!"

Sango came out from behind the tree, Kirara following her. Kagome was close behind but the couldn't see her.

Inuyasha became worried. "Where's Kagome?!" he asked quickly.

Sango blinked at him, confused. "What do you mean? Kagome is right-"

"-Here." Kagome finished s she stepped away from behind Kirara, a puzzled look on her face.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows at them. "Where did you come from?"

Kagome stared at him as if he was nuts. "What do you mean? I was there the whole time!"

"Couldn't you scent her?" Sango asked, looking at him strangely.

Kagome tensed. She didn't let down her shield. She did so quickly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, all I smelt was you, Kirara, and the runt. Sesshomaru's kid too. But I couldn't even feel Kagome's aura either."

Kagome scratched her head in confusion, feigning innocence. "Are you sure? What about now."

Inuyasha shrugged and sniffed the air again. He narrowed his eyes. "Yea, now I do. Well, maybe I missed ya scent, but there was no way I coulda missed your aura." He was really stumped right now.

Kagome shrugged and walked past him towards the fire, seemingly disinterested. "Well that's weird I guess… maybe it was just some weird occurrence or something… now whatta about dinner."

At the mention of dinner, Inuyasha dropped the subject. "Yea sure…" he mumbled. "So whatchya makin'?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ramen, what else?" she told him bluntly.

"Keh."

Kagome crouched down by the fire and grabbed the pot that was set by her. As she reached for it, she noticed something silver glinting in her peripheral vision. She looked up.

And she stiffened.

It was Sesshomaru, and he was staring at her with narrowed eyes and an intrigued look.

_--Crap…-- _she thought nervously. ­_–He knows… there's no way he missed me mask my aura…-- _Her only question now was; Was he going to say anything?

She got her answer when he turned away and looked up at the moon above them.

Kagome smiled and relaxed; no… he was going to keep it to himself.

She was relieved.

--

They were all gathered around the fire now, chowing down on their dinner. All save for Sesshomaru who, surprisingly, refused the food rather politely… saying that he didn't unless he need to and left it at that.

Kagome said it was fine, and Inuyasha didn't complain, more ramen for him.

As they were eating, Sesshomaru spoke up. "Miko." His baritone voice reverberated cut through coldly in the dark starry night.

Kagome's head shot up and her eye ticked. "Kagome." She insisted, her eyes flaring in anticipation as she expected a rebuttal.

It didn't come. Sesshomaru shrugged carelessly. "Kagome," he conceded. "Why did you ask for this Sesshomaru's attendance?" he demanded quietly, staring down tat her from his position at a nearby tree trunk no less than ten feet away from their little circle.

Kagome tensed, and everybody save for Sango and the two youngsters looked bored holes in her head.

Knowing she wasn't going to get out of this, she settled her bowl to the ground; she didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

Shifting to get more comfortable position in her cross-legged sitting, she sighed quietly. She looked up Sesshomaru and stared back at him with determination, not flinching when his eyes narrowed coldly. She stared back boldly and she heard herself ask the question that might as well spell out her doom.

"I wanted to ask… if you would join our group to hunt the Shikon shards as well as Naraku."

Sesshomaru blinked, not exactly expecting her to ask quite _that_.

The rest of the group froze at the question, and gaped at Kagome, stupefied, and looking like fish.

Sango mentally shook her head and almost slapped her forehead. Men could be such idiots.

Kagome fidgeted slightly, but held up her confidence.

"Soo…" she smiled disarmingly. "What do ya say?" she asked, feeling a bit awkward at the stares she was getting.

…Her question was met with dead silence save for the slight creaking of crickets…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

2,730 Words

_Well, that's the second chapter. Hoped you liked it!! XD Poor Kagome though… she had to ask the one question that would most likely cause chaos around her. lol_

_Well, I've said this over and over in my other stories and I'll say it in this one too. There's a poll going on in my profile concerning the order of these fic in which the will be updated. So if you want this one updated reall soon, then vote please!! Poll closes in two weeks today! XD_

_Take care,_

_RainLily_

--Review Replies—

**yakunantenshi- **XD Thanks!!! That meant a lot to me!!

**Sweetmoonfairy- **Thank you!! :)

**Sessho-kun'sgirl446- **Thanks a bunches!! :D

**Yumi2482- **XD Thanks!!

**LeafeKnight7- **Yay!! I like making Kagome real confident of herself, it's fun! Lol! ^^

**My name is paper YAH- **Hahah! I updated!! XD

**Jojo661538- **^^ Than you very much!!


	3. Ch 3: His answer: Yes or No?

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha… Rumiko Takahashi does!**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Feudal Adventures--

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_#Sesshomaru's thoughts#_

_(Sesshomaru's beast's thoughts)_

_--Kagome's thoughts--_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Last time-_

"_I wanted to ask… if you would join our group to hunt the Shikon shards as well as Naraku."_

_Sesshomaru blinked, not exactly expecting her to ask quite that. _

_The rest of the group froze at the question, and gaped at Kagome, stupefied, and looking like fish._

_Sango mentally shook her head and almost slapped her forehead. Men could be such idiots._

_Kagome fidgeted slightly, but held up her confidence. _

"_Soo…" she smiled disarmingly. "What do ya say?" she asked, feeling a bit awkward at the stares she was getting. _

…_Her question was met with dead silence save for the slight creaking of crickets…_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--His answer: Yes… or No?

This time-

One minute of deafening awkward silence had passed and no one spoke up.

Kagome's first thought was to check if Inuyasha was still breathing…

Usually he'd be screaming out to his egos content in a situation like this in less than a mili-second

Reluctantly her eyes drifted towards Inuyasha and she grimaced.

The image she saw wasn't pretty.

Red face, eyes reduced to slits, twitching eye, a strange twisted half frown/scowl, ears flattened to the base of his head, and a tick mark on his forehead.

All classic signs of anger and once combined they spelled PISSED. OFF. AS. HELL.

Now if it wasn't _herself _that the inu-hanyou was angry at she would most likely crack a smile and say she hasn't ever seen her best friend so furious, not even around Naraku.

Heh, she deserved a medal.

Kagome chanced a look at the other brother

Sesshomaru stared back unflinchingly. "Jaken." He said curtly.

Jaken shot up and scrambled over. "Yes m'lord." He squawked hurriedly.

"Take Rin to Ah-Un."

Jaken blinked, before nodding eagerly. "Of course m'lord! Come Rin! Do as Sesshomaru-sama says!" he waddled over to the edge of the clearing.

Rin jumped up and hugged Kagome and Sango. "Thank you Kagome-chan! Sango-chan!

Kagome smiled and Sango nodded. "Bye Rin-chan!" they said with as much cheerfulness they could muster up in their current, grim, situation.

After she left Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes hard. "Do you presume that this Sesshomaru needs the help of a ragtag group to defeat the vile hanyou?"

Kagome's eyes widened. The fuck? "What?! _No_! _I_'_m _asking for _your _alliance to defeat Naraku. What's so bad about that?" she demanded hotly.

His eyes narrowed in a snap. "I see no benefit for this Sesshomaru should he join this pack and go about traipsing around the lands to search for petty shards. It is not my responsibility nor should it be."

Kagome scowled. "Petty shards'?!" she repeated dangerously. "These _petty shards_ cost numerous of lives! Innocent ones! Both youkai and ningen alike! And you call it _petty_?! If Naraku somehow gets his hands on the whole Shikon Kami knows what he'd wish for! World domination! Wipe out the ningen or youkai race. Become all powerful, so much that you would pale in comparison. Hell, he could wish for your demise if he wanted."

Sesshomaru raised an elegantly sculpted eyebrow. "Pray tell, who is at fault for the distribution of those jewel shards?" he asked, the epitome of arrogance.

Kagome flinched and Inuyasha growled at his brother, his hand gripping the hilt of Tetsuaiga firmly.

Kagome's fist clenched and her gaze drifted downwards. "I blame myself everyday for what happened. I can never escape the weight from it; it tears at my heart to know that I had a hand in Sango-chan's family being slain, Koga's pack being cut down, and Shippo's mother and father being killed. Everyday is a reminder, whether it's being said or not.

Her group looked at her in shock, and Inuyasha looked away in guilt.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, recollecting herself before her eyes snapped open and she looked up at defiantly. "I know this is partly my fault, but then again, I didn't choose to be dragged into this; I didn't know I housed the Shikon No Tama. I may have shattered it, but it was either that I let that crow demon keep the whole Jewel or I try and kill it. I didn't think the jewel could shatter to countless pieces and scatter around the land. I'm not a seer."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her chin lifted up stubbornly. "The one truly at fault is Naraku, for what he did fifty years ago. If he never set Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other, Kikyo wouldn't have died, Inuyasha wouldn't have been sealed to the Goshinboku, and the jewel wouldn't have been reborn in my body."

Her eyes took an uncharacteristic cold edge. "But either way I'm rectifying that mistake. I am dedicating my time to collect the shards and putting everything back into place."

Sesshomaru's gaze slid up to the moon before he responded. "Girl, you talk too much…"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kirara glared at the Taiyoukai. Inuyasha growled under his breath.

Kagome's forehead ticked and she clenched her jaw and fixed Sesshomaru with a steely gaze. "What's your answer, yes or no? Will you go off and try to kill Naraku yourself, or will you join the group and help put a stop to the needless killing of innocent ningen and youkai?"

Golden eyes slid languidly to meet Kagome's serious sapphire orbs. "This Sesshomaru will have to decline. This Sesshomaru needs no assistance to take down the vile hanyou, and will not have his time wasted looking for a cursed jewel. Naraku _will _die, and by this Sesshomaru's hand only."

Kagome stared at him in something akin to disappointment. "And at what cost…?" Kagome asked in a whisper. "You're sending innocent people to their graves…"

Sesshomaru held his head up high. "It will be of their fault then, not this Sesshomaru's. If they are not strong enough to survive, they did not deserve to live… For there to be life the must be death…"

Kagome shook her head, not believing it. "You may think that, but what if it was Rin-chan? Naraku is notorious for using loved ones against his enemies. "

A shadow crossed Sango's eyes.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a warning growl. "Do not assume this Sesshomaru feels such a useless emotion. This Sesshomaru loves no one."

Inuyasha snorted. _'No one but yourself… fuckin' arrogant bastard…' _

Sesshomaru bared his teeth to Inuyasha in a silent snarl. "Learn your place Hanyou."

Inuyasha's responding snarl was more vocal.

Kagome reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Inuyasha. Just calm down."

Inuyasha's cheeks heated up but it was barely noticeable. He crossed his arms and turned away. "Feh."

Sesshomaru scoffed. A little earlier the two were at each other's throats and tossing insults…

He would never understand the point of those ningen emotions.

Kagome turned to him when she heard the scoff and decided to end this all before a brawl broke out. "I see that I can't change your mind. We'll leave you alone from now on. I wish you safe travels." She bowed her head lightly; it was more for hospitality than respect.

Sesshomaru let out a sniff but nodded once. Elegantly rising he turned on his heel and left without a word.

But before he reached the edge of the clearing Kagome called out to him. "Just so you know, the offer is still open anytime you want to take up on it."

Sesshomaru paused but didn't turn. He gave a non-committal "Hn." before continuing on his leave, disappearing in the shadows.

Kagome had only one thought as her oceanic eyes lingered on the Taiyoukai while he departed.

_--Kami is he insufferable…--_

Her gaze strayed to her group once he was out of sight.

Seeing Inuyasha's angered glare, Shippo's astonished face, and Miroku's raised wry eyebrow made her smile awkwardly and chuckle nervously.

She tried easing the tension that wrapped its grubby hands around them with a sheepish smile. "I think that was the most I've ever heard him say…" she mused.

Numerous birds took to the sky as a roar echoed through the forest and shook the trees.

"**KA-GO-**_**ME**_!!"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Next Day—

In a secluded castle where neither servants nor nobles flocked lurked a man with a dark aura and a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

A small girl with lifeless eyes and nothing but white on kneeled in front of the man, holding up a mirror, showing the images that passed on it.

A malicious smirk crossed the man's face. "It's time."

--

Sesshomaru was making his way back from his patrol when he heard it.

The deafening shriek that no doubt escaped from his ward's mouth.

Not sparing a second he picked up the pace he reached his camp in less than three seconds flat.

But fate wasn't on his side since it seemed it was a second too long. It was too quiet for his liking.

The camp was absolutely trashed, the supplies Ah and Un carried were scattered around the clearing, the dragon themselves sprawled against a tree trunk and rendered unconscious.

His retainer was also knocked out in a pile of green and cloth on the ground.

The only thing missing was the energetic bubbly ward that was usually by his side.

Eyes narrowing Sesshomaru lifted up his nose slightly, taking careful sniffs around the camp, deciphering the smells with ease.

A rumble made itself known as a low, dangerous growl escaped his throat once he discovered exactly who was here.

And it didn't exactly help when his nose picked up on the scent of a certain adolescent's blood and when his eyes landed on a message painted on the ground with said person's blood.

Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red and he shot off in the direction of his ward, leaving everything behind.

'_If you want the girl back, be fast… it would be such a shame for her to return only to be broken in more ways than one…'_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-- One day later--

Kagome's grip around Shippo tightened when she felt him shiver underneath the hair prickling atmosphere as their group traveled on the dirt path.

The clouds were colored dark and shielded the sun's beams from shining down on them as per usual on a summer day.

It was a bad omen, they all knew it.

Inuyasha was stiff, his silver dog ears erect and twitching this way and that.

Sango was tensed and dressed in her slayers outfit, one hand against her Hiraikotsu in case she needed to pull it out quickly. Kirara sat on Sango's shoulder, eyes narrowed and neck fur standing up.

Miroku kept pace with Sango, his hand clenching the rosary that kept back his Kazaana. His eyes glittered critically as he scanned the horizon.

Kagome was no different, spreading out her senses to pick up on any signals, whether they are jewel shards or danger.

Only a minute longer passed when she felt both.

Her head snapped to Inuyasha. "I feel jewel shards ahead of us, less than a mile. It's huge… and evil. It's Naraku's." she relayed to him seriously.

Inuyasha's golden eyes lit up with excitement; finally, they were going to fight him head on… He looked around at everyone. "Well what the hell are y'all waitin' for?! Let's go!" And with that he leapt towards Kagome and crouched, silently telling her to climb on.

Kagome nodded to Shippo who climbed over to perch on her shoulder as she climbed on Inuyasha's back while Sango and Miroku climbed on a now transformed Kirara.

Not wasting a second Inuyasha bounded off the second Kagome was safely secured, heading towards the location of both the jewel shards and Naraku.

Kagome relaxed against Inuyasha's back, reveling in the feel of the wind blowing past her and through her hair.

Halfway there Kagome's senses prickled, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Do you feel that?" Kagome muttered against Inuyasha's ears.

Said ear's twitched. "Feel what?" he said loudly enough for her to hear against the rushing wind.

Kagome stared out, eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru's here already…"

Inuyasha blinked but quickly snorted. "Feh who gives a fuck? The prick said he was goin' after Naraku. He just better not kill em before I get there!"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes flashing in concern. "It's not just that… he's angry…"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well he ain't gonna be all sunshine and daisies when he's fightin' the bastard Kagome!" he countered smartly.

Kagome didn't take the bait, choosing to only shake her head. "No, I mean he's _really _angry. I think he's in demon rage, or close to it." She murmured softly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard that and cursed heavily. "Fuckin' hell! Sango! Miroku! We're speedin' it up!" he shouted back to his companions, picking up the pace.

An angry or annoyed Sesshomaru was common during a battle, but losing himself in rage was a whole other thing entirely.

Inuyasha knew the 'almighty Taiyoukai' was usually his 'icicle' self during a battle, but it took a _lot _to get him into demon rage, and it wasn't pretty either…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Naraku's Castle—

Countless mauled bodies and blood flooded the grounds of the castle. Limbs and decapitated heads were scattered around the place in the mass. Whip and slash marks were tattooed on the bodies, showing how they were struck down.

Cracks littered the ground, even more evidence of the battle that took place.

Silver hair and pristine silk cloths billowed in the wind, spotless of any specks or stains as they were left untouched in the battle. Red rimmed eyes glared at the castle, a raging aura pulsed around the demon who gripped an evil sword before said demon stepped forward and entered the castle, intent on taking back which was stolen from him.

--

"Oh _shit_."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped a bit at the mass carnage sitting in front of him, his amber eyes glinting with slight interest and amazement.

And he's seen a _lot _of gore, blood, and guts during his life so that meant a lot.

His eyes flickered in amusement for a second…

His brother sure did a number on here…

Turning back to the group he rolled his eyes at their wide eyes and grimaces. "C'mon I can smell the bastard; he was just here not a lot long ago. I wanna get goin' before Fluffy actually kills Naraku." He complained impatiently, already going over to the castle.

The group blinked and shook themselves out of it, their hands inching towards their weapons in the tension that clouded the air.

Stepping into the castle they followed as Inuyasha led the way as he sniffed out the path his half-brother took.

All of their weapons were half out and ready as they traveled through the eerily quiet castle, just in case something jumped out and attacked them.

Kagome bit her lip as she followed behind her hanyou best friend; she couldn't feel any aura in the castle so that meant nobody was in here.

She reached out to grab Inuyasha's shoulder, whose ears were twitching frantically to pick up some kind of sound. "I don't think anyone's in here Inuyasha-kun… it's just _too _quiet."

Surprisingly Inuyasha nodded his agreement. "Yea, I think they went out back or somethin'… if Sesshomaru's pissed then the place would be shakin' and crap. Let's go…" he set up a brisk pace, leaving behind the quiet and stealthy approach.

As they reached the shoji door that let back outside he slammed it to the side harshly, bounding out with his sword drawn as he felt the overwhelming pressure of Sesshomaru's spiking in rage.

Kirara hissed under her breath from Sango's shoulder and tried to shake the tingling feeling in her fur.

It was to be expected from what they saw.

Sesshomaru's eyes were full red, his irises a hair prickling violet and his markings jagged. The nails from his one arm became longer and sharper. His face appeared more doggish and pissed off than anything as he let out a guttural snarl to his opponent.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo gasped when they went to look over at Naraku.

Naraku was just smirking smugly behind his little dark purple hued barrier, knowing there was no way in hell Sesshomaru could get past through him.

That wasn't what got them gasping…

The fact that Kanna and Kohaku stood above Rin, who was crumpled to the ground pale as a sheet and bleeding from numerous cuts and was covered in bruises got them to gasp.

"Rin!" Kagome choked out in horror.

How could they do that to an innocent, _defenseless_ little girl?

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look over at the new arrivals, instead glaring frostily at the dark hanyou; contemplating a way to break the barrier.

Kagome had a better idea. "Inuyasha! You have to take down the barrier so we can get Rin!! It's the only way!" she shouted out to him, her bow and an arrow out just in case.

Naraku's head whipped over and he giggled maniacally. "Hah! Good luck with that! There's no way you can get past _this _barrier with that little trick!"

He grinned suddenly, and made a big show by waving his hands in front of him in a gesture. "But by all means go ahead and try, I won't stop you… ku ku ku!" he cackled, a crazy look in his eyes.

Kagome blinked repeatedly, seriously thinking the guy wasn't all there in the head…

Inuyasha twitched though, taking this all as an attempt to mock him. "Hey bastard!!" he snarled out, swinging back the Tetsuaiga as quickly became red, its scarlet aura swirling around it. "Take this you sick fuck!" and he swung.

The attack traveled the short distance between Naraku and Inuyasha, enveloping the barrier with ease…

…And just as easily went over and passed the barrier, having no effect on the barrier save for it quavering for a split second before becoming to a standstill.

Inuyasha cursed heavily.

Naraku snickered evilly. "I told you so…" he said in a sing-sung voice, smirking arrogantly.

"Piss off!!" was Inuyasha's ever so smart remark.

Naraku only once again cackled. "Now that, _that _little entertainment is over with, let's go for something a little more interesting…" his hand waved into the air while he let his aura loose.

As if it was a signal horde of demons entered their line of vision from behind Naraku.

They all tensed and languidly readied their weapons in response, Kirara and Shippo jumping down from Sango's and Kagome's shoulders and Kirara transforming to her larger form.

Inuyasha threw himself forward, letting out a battle roar as the others went into action.

They battled the hordes of demons, Inuyasha swinging left and right, using his Wind Scar repeatedly to rid of the low level demons.

Kagome shot arrow after arrow, trying to lower the numbers and doing it successfully as Shippo helped to keep any demons that managed to get too close for comfort with his fox fire.

Sango and Miroku rode in the skies with Kirara, slicing demons in half with Hiraikotsu, sucking them in with the Kazaana, tearing them to shreds with Kirara's sharp teeth and claws.

Naraku still looked on with a smug look on his face, taking pleasure and glee in the bloodshed that took place in front of him.

"Dragon Strike."

The calm sentence had Naraku's attention turn to Sesshomaru, who had his sword pointed up in the air, and his smirk only grew as his red orbs glanced up to see the dragon-like lightning form.

He didn't seem to even faze the slightest as it struck the barrier. He mockingly tsked at the Taiyoukai, shaking his head in fake disappointment. "You have to do better than that Sesshomaru-_sama_." He said with sickening pleasure.

Sesshomaru snarled at him and took charge, and within a second he strikes at the barrier with his claws.

The barrier gave a stinging shock when it made contact, and he leapt backwards when he realized it wouldn't do any good to keep on attacking like that.

The Inuyoukai scowled and glared. He needed to think of a way to break the barrier and get Rin.

As if reading his mind Naraku looked over his shoulder to grin at the limp body of Rin. Sending out a tentacle he let it wrap around the child's waist and brought her forward, holding it tauntingly in front of him for Sesshomaru.

"You better hurry Sesshomaru… who knows how long it will be before I tire of this game and just _squeeze _the life out of this darling little girl of yours…." He trailed with a twisted smile, chuckling sinisterly at the sound of Sesshomaru growling threateningly under his breath.

Putting on a face of mock thought, he glanced at the little girl with interest. "Or maybe I should just go ahead and put her under my control like Kohaku-kun… and send her out to _kill _you… ku ku ku…"

The twisted smile on his face broadened at the raging roar that escaped the Taiyoukai's mouth, his aura whipping out around him as he underwent the process of transforming into his larger form.

Before he could actually start, a surge of miko-ki interrupted them and they turned to see a blazing blue hued arrow soared its way through the mass, heading for Naraku's barrier.

Naraku's scowled at the oncoming arrow before he rolled his eyes and turned to Kagome who glared at him with determination.

He snorted. "You're kidding right? What makes you think this puny arrow can break the barrier when everything else failed?" he told her in a demeaning tone.

Kagome actually smirked a little, her eyes flashing defiantly before notching two more arrows simultaneously and taking aim and shooting once again. "You'll see…"

The first arrow she had shot finally approached Naraku and flew only to swoop lower and hit the ground right in front of his barrier.

To Naraku's and Sesshomaru's complete surprise the arrow's aura flared out wildly, promptly shifting to from a blue hue to a pink hue.

The barrier wavered as soon as the pink aura reached it, before completely dissipating.

Seeing the pink flash, the rest of Kagome's group faltered and turned to watch in shock as soon as they dispatched their opponents.

Even Naraku's mouth dropped a little, before his eyes narrowed in fury.

He didn't have time to do anything about it because the two other arrows were arriving and fast.

The two arrows stayed in their blue glow as they flew in the air and it was at the last second that Naraku noticed something.

"**NOO!!**" the evil hanyou roared out furiously, eyes flashing with contempt.

Contrary to Naraku's previous thoughts the two arrows weren't aimed at him, only one was.

The other was aimed for the albino detachment's mirror which held a certain young ward's soul.

It shot into the mirror, getting absorbed as the mirror rattled with the force of an earthquake before it finally shattered, releasing all the souls that were captured.

The arrow heading for Naraku ripped through the same tentacle that was wrapped around Rin the exact moment her soul returned to her, making her eyes and mouth shoot open wide, leaving her to gasp for her breath.

Surprised, Naraku stumbled back and Sesshomaru wasted no time in gliding over and slashing through him and kicking him away.

In one swift fluid motion he sheathed Tokijin and grabbed Rin before leaping back to drop her off near Kagome.

Setting her down gently the Taiyoukai dived back into battle mode and went for Naraku.

Sesshomaru attacking Naraku shook the rest of them out of it and they continued to take out the low-level demons.

Kagome took a protective stance in front of Rin as she continued to shoot off arrows steadily. "Shippo-chan?" she called out to him without taking her eyes off the battle in front of her.

Shippo scrambled to her feet, pressing into the warmth of her legs to let her know he was there. "Yea?"

Kagome smiled despite the situation. "Keep an eye on Rin-chan please?"

Kagome didn't have to look down to know the little Kitsune was nodding eagerly before he scampered to take his place behind Rin, glancing around to see if any demons were making their way over.

It didn't take much time to dispose of the rest of the demons after Naraku made a sneaky escape from Sesshomaru once he let out a blast of Miasma, giving him enough cover and time to disappear.

More than half of the remaining demons fled the scene and the rest were destroyed quickly.

Once finished everyone made their way over to Kagome, a puzzled yet curious glint in each of her friend's eyes as they approached.

Kagome didn't take noticed, instead turning her attention to Rin. Crouching, she called out softly to the shocked-induced child, frowning sadly at the glazed over look. "Rin-chan…?"

Hearing her name Rin looked up at Kagome, blinking a bit. "Kagome-chan…?" she whimpered out, a hesitant light in her chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome nodded gently and opened her arms in a hug. "Come here sweetie." She said comfortingly.

That seemed to break the dam on the child's tears and Rin struggled to stand, still weak from having her soul sucked out before she rushed over, crashing into Kagome just as she let out a uncontrollable sob.

It was the only thing Rin could do at the moment, the biting, hurtful words Naraku told her, about all the things he was going to do to her while they waited for her Sesshomaru-sama to come and what he was going to make her do later on, such as fighting against him, and the empty feeling she endured while her soul left her body finally taking a toll on her small, young body.

Luckily the hanyou only got as far as giving her some cuts and bruises…

Kagome hugged Rin tightly who was sobbing into her shirt. She put a comforting hand on the little head, giving a soothing rub and whispering soft comforting words.

She looked up at Sesshomaru with steely determined eyes. "Are you still sure you want to go after Naraku yourself?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her and almost sighed. Almost. He gave a small nod. "It is decided. This Sesshomaru will hold an alliance with your group. But we shall discuss the deal once camp is set."

As much as Kagome wanted to smile in triumph, she couldn't Instead she returned to calming Rin down, hoping that the effects of staying in Naraku's hold wouldn't be permanent.

She did give a small smile however when she saw Shippo approach and place a small hand on Rin's back, trying to comfort her as well.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 4,326

_Okay well that's another chapter over with lol, longer than I expected but I doubt you guys mind ^^. _

_Actually took me a while to type it for some reason, I couldn't figure out what to write about lol._

_So in this story Kagome miko-ki can take on different colors based on it's purpose. Pink is for breaking or canceling out things. Say barriers, spells, and curses. Blue is for purification purposes and white is for healing. A little confusing but oh well hahah, what's done is done._

_Well… Don't forget to review pwease!! 'Puppy eyes' Any questions? Ask 'em. Constructive criticism is loved as well as compliments as always ;) Flames are acceptable if it actually pertains to something meaningful and doesn't just say 'This sucks!' _

_Oh! And polls are still up!!_

_Till next time!_

_-RainLily _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Reviews—

**yakunantenshi- **Lol thanks! The fic needed some comedic relief lol!

**LeafeKinight7- **Hahahh!! ^^ I thought it was appropriate ya know? Hoped you liked this!!

**Angelfright- **How was this? I thought it would be better to show than tell! Lol, and then next chappy Kagome will have to go through even more explanations lol.

**Dangitsesshomaru- **Lol, it was the perfect place for a cliffy? 'smiles innocently' Lol, thanks! XD How'd you liked this chappy?

**My name is paper **YAH- thanks!! ^^

**G2fan- **Thanks!

**Kidnapped by a Demon- **Sorry for the two month wait! At least it was sooner than last time… 'sweatdrops' Thanks

**cheychey- **Thanks!! XD Hahahh, I don't think Inuyasha would survive that many sits.. but maybe in a later time we'll try it out ;) Hehehh I'm happy to make you laugh!

**LadyIzumi- **hahah! It sure is! Lol, thanks!

**Lil-lostii- **I update!! ^^ Hope you liked!

**AzumiAzumi- **Lol!

**Kuronueslover- **Thanks!! Hoped you enjoyed this chappy!


	4. Ch 4: Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe

_Read, Review, and as always ENJOY! XD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha… Rumiko Takahashi does!**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Feudal Adventures-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_#Sesshomaru's thoughts#_

_(Sesshomaru's beast's thoughts)_

_-Kagome's thoughts-_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Last time-_

_She looked up at Sesshomaru with steely determined eyes. "Are you still sure you want to go after Naraku yourself?"_

_Sesshomaru looked down at her and almost sighed. Almost. He gave a small nod. "It is decided. This Sesshomaru will hold an alliance with your group. But we shall discuss the deal once camp is set." _

_As much as Kagome wanted to smile in triumph, she couldn't Instead she returned to calming Rin down, hoping that the effects of staying in Naraku's hold wouldn't be permanent._

_She did give a small smile however when she saw Shippo approach and place a small hand on Rin's back, trying to comfort her as well._

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe-

Kagome slouched from her perch around the campfire once everything was set for the night. Tension was at it's highest. Inuyasha was currently sulking in the farthest tree possible while still being in the clearing they set camp in, coincidentally the farthest from Sesshomaru.

All the while he shot a vary of look ranging from dirty, suspicious, to outright murderous.

And if looks could kill...

Sesshomaru on the other hand merely ignored his _half_-brother. Stoic and indifferent as always, he waited diligently as the 'human' finished with their nightly preparations so they could finally discuss their 'truce' officially.

Miroku and Sango sat huddled not too far away from Kagome, Sango taking wary glances between the two brothers, aware of the possibility that a messy brawl might occur at any moment. Miroku whispered comforting words that_ 'Worry not dear lady, they will not attack.' _and _'Trust Kagome-chan, she knows what she is doing.'_

Well...at least _someone _believed that.

Rin was fast asleep, so shaken with the night's event that it exhausted her to no end. The sweet little girl was curled up against the two headed dragon that exuded an air of adoration and protection for the small child.

Shippo was too wired to even _think_ about sleep. His fear for Kagome because of Sesshomaru had him too wired up. How anyone could _sleep_ in the presence of a deadly as shit demon like Sesshomaru, he would never know. He was still worried one of them would get their head chopped off for even _breathing_ wrong.

Such is a young boy's over-exaggerated imagination...

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes switching glares between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, not bothered in the slightest that they were glaring just as harshly back at her.

She was _tired _for Kami's sake. And unless she could actually get them to agree to _not_ kill the other when they were sleeping, the possibility for any type a rest were slim to none.

Of course, Sesshomaru just had to say he didn't _need_ sleep, so it was impossible for Inuyasha to 'do such a feat', even if by some 'impressive miracle' he would even be able to get _within_ five feet of his person.

And of course Inuyasha had a great rebuttal of ear piercing rambunctious yelling of the same thing, just in a lot more words.

"How about no killing the other _period_ huh? Is that so much to ask? Peace within the ranks? This is a _truce _we agreed to form, isn't it Sesshomaru?"

Jakan had to rear up and screech on how 'rude' she was addressing him so informally.

So exasperated and frustrated by this point, Kagome promptly told the toad to "Suck. It."

And thus came the cricket-silence every loved.

Kagome was sure that would have a more normal affect if it wasn't for the fact that all of them had absolutely no idea what she just said.

Though by Sesshomaru's murderous look, he was sure it was an insult.

One point for Fluffy McGrumpy.

Kagome let out a loud sigh. "Look, we have to work together, so no killing each other."

Inuyasha prepared yet another one of his immensely popular -_and loud_- protests. "But Kagome! You know I can't stand that bastard!"

Kagome cut him off before he got any further. "I don't _care_! I said no _killing_. If you two wanna go on some rampage and call it _'sparring_' of all things, I couldn't care less. I'm not stupid to think you two won't throw some insults and punches. I would only be too lucky and think it was some dream come true. I don't care as long as it doesn't affect our goals and leaves the other incapacitated."

The two brothers couldn't help but smirk at that.

Kagome noticed too and she groaned. "I just _know _I'm going to regret this later..."

Shippo could only nod sadly at her.

"Just keep it down to one fight a day, two max. And _please _keep it during the day - I don't want to wake up to someone's blood and entrails all over my face in the middle of the night." she almost pleaded. "And not during any meals while we're at it huh? Enough blood gets in my mouth when I'm _actually_ fighting..."

Inuyasha grinned evilly at her and Sesshomaru gave her an imperceptible nod. "Your conditions are acceptable."

Kagome sweat dropped. "Well, now that _that's _settled, onto our next order of business." she urged.

Sesshomaru straightened. "You are the leader of your group, are you not?" He looked pointedly at Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped up. "No, _I am_."

Kagome only shifted uncomfortably. Great, here comes _another _argument.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "If you are, then why is _she_ making the decisions? Shouldn't you be instead?" His tone was dry, almost mocking.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome couldn't lead us to lunch if she had to." he scoffed, ignoring Sesshomaru's words.

Said girl twitched before standing up stiffly, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Gee, thanks Inuyasha. So glad you have _such_ faith in my abilities," she drawled out, voice laced thickly with sarcasm.

Inuyasha bared his teeth at her, about to speak but Miroku cut him off.

"Inuyasha, you are the fighter of the group. When it comes to battle, you take charge. But in all other aspects, Kagome-chan is the leader. She's what keeps us together." Miroku said placating.

Sesshomaru cut in here. "My inquiry is who will be the leader now. Myself, of the girl? There cannot be two leaders." he demanded.

Kagome bit her lip, uncomfortable how everyone's eyes turn to her. "Well, what do you guys suggest? I mean, in all honesty, Sesshomaru _is _the more experienced one. I just do what I think is right, with your opinions taken under consideration, and go from there."

Sesshomaru studied Kagome, the beginnings of a smirk crossing his face. What she doesn't realize is that, that _is_ what makes a leader...

He would like to see what she does with leadership. "I will follow." he paused slightly. "For now." he added.

Kagome looked at him in shock. "A-are you sure?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You are the one who came to me. You are the one gathering allies, to form an army. I am merely part of said army. But do not mistake me for some silent subordinate however." he reprimanded sharply.

Kagome managed to smirk at that, the irony in the statement not lost on her. It wasn't as if he even spoke much in the first place. "Of course not."

Sesshomaru studied her, unsure whether to take that as sincerity or sarcasm. Unwilling to bother himself with that for long, he went on. "Speaking of an army; what allies do you have in mind?" he inquired, his amber eyes the only sign that gave way to his curiosity.

Kagome tilted her head in thought. "Well, we made a good deal of allies during our journey. I know for sure Kouga will be willing to help us, so there's him and the rest of his tribe."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You've made friends with the prince of the northern wolves?" he questioned skeptically.

Inuyasha snorted. "If you could call them friends." he scoffed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, a silent demand to explain.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The flea bag is practically in love with her!" he sneered, and Kagome flushed.

"He is not!" she snapped. "He's just..." she trailed off, her face giving in sheepishly. "Very open in his affections...we're just friends..." she ended lamely.

Shippo snickered, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be happy for more!" the little kitsune exclaimed jauntily.

Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow in response.

Kagome tried changing the subject. "Anyways, with him we might be able to get help from Ayame's tribe as well." She went on to list the allies they've made over the years; Jinenji, Enju, Shiori - though she was young, she was still powerful and would help wonders even away from the frontlines -, and the list went on.

When she finished, Sesshomaru contemplated before speaking once more. "Is that all the allies you have?" he asked in a completely condescending and slightly disappointed tone.

It made Kagome twitched, and she mentally counted back from ten to calm down. "Well, I'm open to any suggestions if you have any. You're a Lord, isn't there any allies you think will help us?" she gritted out with an overly excessive amount of sweetness.

Sesshomaru however merely nodded, though there was a frown on his face. "Yes, I do believe the Eastern Lord will provide a trustworthy and suitable alliance," he said slowly.

It wasn't lost on Kagome. "Yet you sound strangely unsure about that..." she mentioned warily.

His golden eyes slid languidly to glanced at her. "The eastern lands has always been an ally to the West. The Lord himself however is a peculiar character. I am concerned whether his involvement will be more trouble than it is worth."

Kagome stiffened. "Peculiar how exactly? Like, he hates humans and wouldn't dare to lower himself to working with us?" she wondered, confused. "I mean, I'm sure we can work it out though, we do need every ally we can get."

Sesshomaru snorted. _If only... _"No, quite the opposite. His nature is more flamboyant than is usual for a demon of his stature."

Kagome almost laughed. _'So he's more open and quirky rather than closed and stoic._' "You make that sound like a bad thing..." she said wryly.

Sensing her amusement, he shot a smirk of his own in her direction. "He is also much like the monk. Preferably to human girls such as yourself." he retorted lazily.

Both Kagome and Sango paled. "_Ah crap_..." the miko muttered under her breath.

Miroku for one began laughing his head off.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched, "Now you see what I mean."

Kagome nodded. "Indeed," she conceded reluctantly.

Sango shot Kagome a worried look. "Are you...sure...?" she asked cautiously. "I mean, _another _Miroku? We can barely handle one..." The woman, despite the aura of pride and confidence, actually started to pout.

Kagome sighed before eyeing Sesshomaru. "He won't...do anything while we're asleep or anything, right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her sharply. "Despite his more...unusual personality, he is a lord. He has more honor than to take advantage of a woman."

Kagome hands went up in a surrendering gesture. "Just making sure..." she placated, relaxing when he gave her a curt nod.

Inuyasha spoke up. "Speaking of Lords..." he trailed off, a wicked grin on his face. "What about-"

Kagome cut him off quickly enough. "Nuh uh. No. Don't even go there!"

Inuyasha began snickering while the rest of them looked on in confusion, even Sesshomaru. "What's wrong Kagome? I thought you said we needed _every_ ally." he countered tauntingly.

Kagome glared at him witheringly. "No! Absolutely not! Not after what happened last time!" she snapped, shaking her head furiously.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly. "What are you two going on about?" he demanded.

Inuyasha open his mouth to reply, only too happy to answer his question.

Kagome's glare became even harsher. "Don't you dare!"

He answered regardless. "It's the Southern Lord. He...favors Kagome in particular." he snickered out.

Kagome twitched. "Favors..." Kagome muttered. "That's now how I recall it...he's worst than you and Kouga combined. Like a lovesick puppy with territorial issues."

Remembering the rather presumptuous lord, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo began laughing.

Sesshomaru was obviously left out of the loop. "The Kitsune Lord?" he questioned, a tad confused. The lord, while known to be open to both females and males as was in his nature, usually stayed within demonic bonds. A human female, and a miko at that, was unusual, even for him.

Miroku saw fit to explain. "A lead to the Shikon no Tama had us traveling south. Kagome ended up helping Lord Yoichi in a personal matter, and he has been infatuated ever since." he said with amusement.

Kagome scoffed. "_Infatuated?_ He's damn near obsessed, or do you not remember how we had to _sneak out_ of his estate when we wanted to leave after he claimed to court me? _Without _even asking me?" she said bordering on shrill.

She turned to Inuyasha. "I _hate _you." she grounded out and Inuyasha only laughed.

However, Sesshomaru was still stuck on how Lord Yoichi could ever favor a human miko. "A personal matter?" he inquired.

Seeing how Kagome was way too busy yelling at Inuyasha, he explained. "Naraku tried to bully Lord Yoichi into working with him by planting a tainted jewel shard in his sister and saying only he could heal her. So Kagome saved her and purified the shard."

Sesshomaru blinked. "Just like that?" he wondered skeptically.

But Shippo just nodded. "Yep." He paused. "Well, there was a battle and all of course, but that's pretty much what happened. Lord Yoichi tried to give her something in return but Kagome just refused, saying she was just glad to help. Then he kinda went off the deep end and tried wooing her and get her to stay with him." his face twisted at the mention of it.

Sesshomaru snorted and turned to watch the miko and half-demon bicker. "How interesting..." he murmured dryly.

Kagome snorted. "That's not the least of it..." she muttered. "Are all demon lords perverted?"

Sesshomaru sent her a dry stare.

The miko laughed nervously. "Okay...maybe not..." she amended quickly enough.

Inuyasha snickered and Kagome's glare returned, fed up with it. "Sit boy..." she muttered under her breath.

**'**_**Bam**_**'**

A groan. "_Ka-go-me_!"

Now Kagome snickered. Sobering up, she turned to Sesshomaru. "Who should we go to first?"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "You are the leader, it is your decision. So lead." he replied smartly.

Kagome _almost _twitched. Instead, she gave him an overly sweet, pleasant smile. "What would you _suggest _then?" she asked in a strained voice.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched slightly, but his face returned to its usual impassiveness once he got back to business. His head tilted in though as he pondered. "It would be best to speak with the lords first, so that they will have time to gather their armies, he murmured.

Kagome nodded, agreeing with him. "So who first? Kouga, Lord Shou, or..." Kagome shuddered suddenly, "Lord...Yoichi?" The last name came hesitantly.

Sesshomaru snorted at her reaction, resisting the urge t roll his eyes - that would not be fitting of a demon of his station, of course...

And he wasn't about to start an argument with the Miko if he could help it, his patience was already running thin with his brother's presence... "We are closer to the East. We shall travel to Lord Shou, convey with him and see if we can convince the Lord to aid us."

Kagome let out a large relieved sigh.

But Sesshomaru wasn't done just yet. "While we travel, I will send word to Lord Yoichi that we shall arrive at his estate after we speak with Lord Shou. We are not as familiar, so an unannounced visit would be unwise."

Kagome paled and Inuyasha, who was still in his little hole, started laughing once more.

-o-o-o-o-

"Inuyasha, you have to let me go! If we're going to visit Lord Shou and then Lord Yoichi, who knows how long till I have the opportunity to go home! I haven't seen my family in a almost two months!" Kagome shouted as loud as she could in a whisper.

It was nighttime and most of the group was asleep in camp and Kagome had to talk to Inuyasha.

On the pretense of taking a bath in the stream nearby for Kagome, and patrolling for Inuyasha once after the miko managed to subtly gesture for the hanyou to follow, they left the camp under the watchful eye of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha shook his head firmly, his gaze flickering to where he knew Sesshomaru resided. "Dammit Kagome, with the prick here, you _can't_. How would you explain disappearing for a week? He'll ask questions, and then he might find out about the well." He -surprisingly - reasoned.

Kagome frowned, running a hand through her hair. "I don't think he'll go into the village, do you? I mean, doesn't he usually stay away from large masses of humans?"

Inuyasha shrugged, throwing her an incredulous look. "How the fuck would I know?"

Kagome groaned. "I have to go _home _though..." she murmured pathetically, her face sad. "The last time I came home after so long, my mom broke out in tears, thinking I died or something..." she trailed off, hands clenching as the memory resurfaced.

Hell, it brought tears to her own eyes just _thinking _about her mother's expression...not to mention Souta's and Ji-chan's.

The smell of salt in the air had Inuyasha's resolve breaking and fast. "Oh fuck it. We'll go...we just have to find a way to keep the bastard away..."

Kagome's eyes widened happily and she threw herself at her best friend. "Oh thank you Inuyasha! You're the best!" she cheered quietly into his ears.

Inuyasha blushed but scoffed nonetheless, trying to play it off. "Feh, don't thank me yet...wait until we actually get away with it." He told her, but hugged her all the same.

Kagome gulped and squeezed tighter, more out of fear and worry then gratitude.

Leave it to Inuyasha to ruin the moment...

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Words- 2,891

_So I completely suck at updating. Yes, it's obviously true. I haven't updated this poor fic in like over a year...I feel horrible, honestly, I do._

_But at least it's clear I'm not going to abandon it! ^^ _

_Anyways, if you're wondering, I specifically left Kagome's list of possible allies vague for a reason. If you wanna think that's just my way of being mysterious, that works for me..._

_If you want a more honest answer, it would be because I can't remember all of her allies, and I probably don't know a lot of them seeing as I only watched the anime and read none of the manga, and even then, I haven't even watched all of the anime, and I'm not talking about the extra addition of episodes that came out more recently. _

_Obviously, I'm over due for research... ^^;;;_

_I'm not gonna promise another update anytime soon, but I'll try, School just started back up and it's my senior year - cue in sarcastic 'yay' here -. So updates for any of my stories will be scarce. But like I said, I'll try my best..._

_Till next time,_

_RainLily^^ _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews—

**A big thanks to all those that alerted, fav'd and reviewed this story. You're the best! XDD**

**yumii2482, Kidnapped by a Demon, Science Queen, yakunantenshi, Kurnoueslover, ShiTsukisama, sonofafluffymuffin, yuyu4848, lil-lostii, Lady Izumi 101, allora123, xKagex, jojo661538, update, Sesshomarubaby18, Kira Kyuuketsuki, Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red**

**Rhianna224- **Lol, thanks! I know what you mean though, I hate a weak, 'oh, please save me!', Kagome - blah!

**dangitsesshomaru- **Lol, sweet! That's what I was thinking too. I put it so that Sesshomaru agree the first time, but I then I thought it was too damn cliche. Plus, Sesshy is so stubborn and, I have to admit, arrogant. But he's not without reason, so I thought it would have take something drastic enough to sway him, but not so that he'd go into a rage and go straight for Naraku's head. Thanks again!

**LeafeKnight7- **Lol, thanks! I think everyone would feel that way, Rin such a sweetie we can't just stand back and watch her get hurt lol!

**my name is paper YAH- **Lol, that's what I thought too, so I added the little twist. I don't want this fic to be so cliche if I can help it. Lmfaooo, oh WOW thanks for that correction! Hahah, whatta big oops right there. You're right, it would make more sense lol. Thanks again! XD


End file.
